


Do You Like Dick?

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Humor, M/M, Mikasa and Armin being best friends, Mikasa being fucking amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikasa finds out her best friend Armin likes Jean Kirschtein,  , she decides to take it into her own hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like Dick?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a text post remembrance123 made on Tumblr, i give them full credit for the idea, thanks again for letting me post this

Armin watched as the object of his affections turned to grin at one of his friends while running his fingers threw his brunet hair, the blond ducked and made his eyes focus on the English questions in front of him rather than the handsome track and field participant. It appeared that Jean was unaware at his love struck gaze, which he was thankful for.

“You have to finish up this short story and write your opinion essay of the end; remember to include the ending you think it should have had.” Mr. Pixis grinned broadly at the class of bored teenagers fondly just as the bell rang.

Armin collected his multitude of scattered possessions off of his desk, notebook, book, highlighter, pencils, he took his time tucking it all away, watching as Jean got up with leisurely stretch in the middle like a great big handsome cat. He sighed a little, and even to himself it sounded longing.

It appeared that someone else had almost caught the sound, he looked up to meet the steely gray eyes of Levi Heichou, the boyfriend of Jean’s on and off again best friend slash enemy Eren Jaeger. He raised a thin brow at him as Armin flushed a brilliant red color, then the little twerp smirked at him and bumped into Jean roughly as he left the room to go look for his boyfriend, a knowing look on his face.

Armin swallowed and quickly bustled out of the classroom, or at least he tried too. God hated him apparently because he rammed right into the leather covered back of Jean. 

“I swear to god Levi if you-“he turned around and came face to face with a flushing Arming, and stopped abruptly, his eyes widening. “Oh….hey.”

Armin couldn’t have possibly flushed any brighter, he looked down at his blue converse nervously before looking up at Jean threw his golden eyelashes shyly, “Hey.”

“Sorry about that, I thought you were Levi.” Jean said lamely, scratching the back of his neck as the skin right below his eyes flushed a light pink. 

Armin opened his mouth to reply but found that nothing could come out, so he just nodded and quickly side stepped the senior, hurrying out the door so he could find Mikasa, hopeful she would have something to keep his mind busy.

Of course she didn’t though, because it was Mikasa and she did everything right and hardly had any troubles about anything, the only thing she ever did was sometimes complain about her brothers boyfriend. Everyone liked Mikasa, but it seemed that the only person Mikasa liked was Armin; she never gave much time or thought to anyone else, not really. She often fretted over Eren like a mother hen, but he always shoved her off and closed himself away in his room to text Levi or just left the house all together to spend time with him. 

It was true, he did know Levi and Eren, but just a little. He was over Mikasa’s so much it was hard not to run into them a few times a visit. Levi made crude jokes and he often bitched at Eren about the cleanliness of his room, but he seemed decent enough. As for Eren, well he had kind of grown up with him, being Mikasa’s best and only friend, but they had never really taken a interest in each other, though Eren was always nice to him.

“What’s been up with you lately, Armin?” Mikasa said softly as they stood by their lockers at the end of the day, normally they would have waited outside, but it was too cold too, even with jackets. Mikasa had to wait around for Eren to stop talking to his million or so friends so he could drive her home, and Armin would always wait with her, seeing he had to wait for his mom to pick him up at two fifty anyway.

He snapped to attention, his eyes flickering away from the group down the hallway that included Levi, Eren and, of course, Jean. Levi didn’t seem interested in the slightest; he stood there with a cocked hip, arms crossed over his gray pea coat, Eren’s arm slung over his small shoulders. Jean stood across from the couple, his leather jacket in place and his brown hair ruffled in the back. He was suddenly hit of a long stream of the boys laugh, and he couldn’t help the sharp pounding of his chest.

Until Mikasa shock him out of his daydreaming.

“What? Nothing.” He insisted, his cheeks flushing from their milky white to bright red.

“Why are you looking over there?” she asked sharply, looking over her shoulder. “Did Levi do something because I-“

“Your hatred for Levi is charming, Mikasa.” He said, slowly smiling. “I swear you walk in on them making out one time and you turn into a frigging animal, its adorable.” He was the only one who could get away with teasing her, not even Eren could do that without getting a heavy smack.

“Don’t distract me, Armin. Why are you staring at those bone headed idiots?” she asked, raising a brow at him. He blushed and she looked over her shoulder to stare at the group openly, it consisted of her brother, Levi, Erwin Smith, Connie Springer, Mike, Thomas, that idiot Jean in his ridiculous leather jacket.

“You like one of them don’t you?” Mikasa asked, she was sure of it already, she didn’t have to question him.

Armin flushed and looked away. “No. No of course not.”

“Which one of them is it?” she asked with a sigh.

“None of them, I said I didn’t like any of them, let’s just go outside.” Armin whisper yelled, trying to grab her arm, she was staring to gain the groups attention, and he wanted to frigging die the moment Jean turned around too to look at them in confusion; he squeaked and turned his eyes away from the boys dark ones.

“So it’s Jean then?” Once again she didn’t have to question him, she already knew.

Armin nodded, staring down at his shoes, and picking at the edge of his light blue sweater vest.

“I see.” Mikasa said quietly, they stood in silence for a moment and she finally turned away from the group.  
“But its stupid thought,” he said, breathless and tugging her near so he could whisper. “I don’t even know if he likes guys and even if he did he wouldn’t-“

She sighed and took her leather bag off her back, she handed it to him. “Hold this.”

“MIKASA!” He nearly shrieked as she set off down the hall, the hells of her brown boots smacking gently against the cheap tilled flooring. She approached them with a confidence that no other person in the school could, her back straight and her head high. She was totally indifferent of this group of handsome and popular males.

“Mikasa.” Eren whined the moment he caught sight of her.

“Don’t whine, brat.” Levi said, crossing his arms tighter over his chest.

Eren ignored his boyfriend. “What do you want now? I’ll be ready soon, just go wait with your friend-“

“His name is Armin.” Mikasa snapped. “You grew up with him; don’t pretend like you don’t know who he is.” With that she turned to Jean and asked in a bold, carrying voice. “Kirschtein, do you like dick?”

He stared at her, not saying a word.

“Where my words to blunt and big for you to understand?” she asked softly. “Kirschtein, do you like men? Yes or no, just answer so I can go on about my day.”

Jean blinked. “I’m bisexual.”

“Very well.” And with that she turned to look down the hallway and gave her friend a thumbs up. “I helped.”

If the blond wasn’t paralyzed with humiliation and fear he would have bolted out of the doors down the hallway and moved to Alaska after changing his name, but he couldn’t move, he could do nothing but stare at her in utter horror and wish for death. His balance went with his legs and he fell forward, face planting on Mikasa’s bag and laying there like a stiff board across the hallway.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Mikasa said to the seemingly dead body of her friend. She quickly walked her way across the hall back to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, shoving him down the hall and closer and closer to his doom.

“Now Kirschtein, is there anything you’d like to say to Armin?” she gave him a pointed look, narrowing her eyes at him in warning, you better have something to say.

Jean looked down at the boy, looking shell shocked and not completely sure how he had gotten into this situation. “Um, you have pretty eyes.”

Armin melted, melted so hard he had to check if he hadn’t actually melted.

“And lovely hair and I like your sweater, blue looks nice on you.”

Mikasa smiled. “Wonderful, I’ll send you Armin’s schedule and you can pick out a day that you’re free, I’ll make sure he wears blue.” And with that she grabbed her friend by the elbow and stirred him out of the building to wait for Eren out there.

“What the hell just happened?” he whispered.

“I got you a date with the boy you like, isn’t that what you wanted?” Mikasa asked in confusion as they stepped out into the cold.

Armin thought about it. Yes, yes that is what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> So Armin and Jean are a pairing that i really really REALLY have gotten into lately so expect more of that pairing


End file.
